Racers
LEGO popular theme Racers is the successor to LEGO Race and was first announced worldwide in 2001 . It quickly became one of LEGOs most beloved themes , as this was practically every boy´s dream come true . Starting off with sci - fi - like monsters in small cars known as Rama , Racers became more and more realistic over the years , launching licensed subthemes such as Williams F1 , Ferrari and Lamborghini . The sets rarely included minifigures , although some did feature special minifigures like the Drome racers . Below are a list of all sets released so far . 2001 *31314 Super Speedway Game Xalax *1239 Subzero *4566 Gear *4567 Surfer *4568 Loopin *4569 Warrior *4570 Shredd *4571 Spiky *4572 Scratch *4573 Lightor *4574 Rip *4575 Pulse *4576 Duster *4577 Snake *4578 Ghost *4579 Freeze and Chill 2002 *65062 Racers Turbo Pack Drome Racers *3945 Drome Racer Key Chain *4297 Lightning Streak *4298 Blue Power *4299 Quiky Racer *4582 Red Bullet *4583 Maverick Storm *4584 Hot Scorcher *4585 Nitro Pulverizer *4586 Stunt Race Track *4587 Duel Racers *4588 Off Road Race Track *4590 Flash Turbo *4591 Star Burst *4592 Red Monster *4593 Zero Hurricane & Red Blizzard *4594 Maverick Sprinter & Hot Arrow *4595 Zero Tornado & Hot Rock *4596 Storming Cobra *8468 Power Crusher *8469 Slammer Raptor *8470 Slammer G-Force *8471 Nitro Burner *8472 Mud & Street Racer *8473 Nitro Race Team *Drome Racers (Video Game) (for PC and PS2) RC *4589 RC Nitro Flash *8475 RC Race Buggy Williams F1 *8461 Williams F1 Team Racer 2003 *4224461 Red Racer Key Chain *KC41 Red Racer Key Chain Drome Racers *4300 Green Racer *4301 Blue Racer *8350 Pro Stunt *8353 Slammer Rhino *8354 Exo Force Bike *8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike *8356 Jungle Monster *8357 Zonic-Strike *8358 Off-Roader *8359 Desert Racer *8360 Track Racer *8363 Baja Desert Racers *8364 Multi-Challenge Race Track *8365 Tuneable Racer *8370 Nitro Stunt Bike *8371 Extreme Power Bike *8376 Hot Flame RC Car *Drome Racers (Video Game) (for GBA and Nintendo Gamecube) RC *8366 Supersonic RC *8376 Hot Flame RC Car Williams F1 *8374 Williams F1 Team Racer 1:27 2004 *4243524 Racers Accessories *4243534 Racers Accessory Set Drome Racers *4308 Yellow Racer *4309 Blue Racer *4310 Orange Racer *8380 Red Maniac *8381 Exo Raider *8382 Hot Buster *8383 Nitro Terminator *8384 Jungle Crasher *8385 Exo Stealth Ferrari *8362 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:24 Scale *8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set *8386 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:10 Scale *8389 M. Schumacher and R. Barrichello RC *8369 Dirt Crusher RC *8378 Red Beast RC 2005 Ferrari *8652 Enzo Ferrari 1:17 *8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 *8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck Power Racers *8645 Muscle Slammer Bike *8646 Speed Slammer Bike *8647 Night Racer *8648 Buzz Saw *8649 Nitro Menace *8650 Furious Slammer Racer *8651 Jumping Giant *65573 Rumble Racers *K8645 Slammer Propeller Hotrod *K8647 Dual-Engine Truck Tiny Turbos *8641 Flame Glider *8642 Monster Crusher *8643 Power Cruiser *8644 Street Maniac *8655 RX-Sprinter *8656 F6 Truck *8657 ATR 4 *8658 Big Bling Wheelie 2006 Ferrari *8671 Ferrari 430 Spider 1:17 *8672 Ferrari Finish Line *8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop *8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 Power Racers *8667 Action Wheelie *8668 Side Rider *8669 Fire Spinner *8670 Jump Master *8682 Nitro Intimidator RC *8675 Outdoor Challenge *8676 Sunset Cruiser Tiny Turbos *4947 Yellow Sports Car *4948 Red Racer *4949 Blue Buggy *6111 Street Chase *8661 Carbon Star *8662 Blue Renegade *8663 Fat Trax *8664 Road Hero *8665 Highway Enforcer *8666 TunerX *8681 Tuner Garage 2007 *LEGO Racers (mobile game) Ferrari *8142 Ferrari 248 F1 1:24 *8143 Ferrari 1:17 F430 Challenge *8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team *8145 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 1:10 Power Racers *8136 Fire Crusher *8137 Booster Beast *8138 Phantom Crasher *8139 Night Blazer *8140 Tow Trasher *8141 Off Road Power *8146 Nitro Muscle Tiny Turbos *7452 Le Mans *7453 Off Road *8130 Terrain Crusher *8131 Raceway Rider *8132 Night Driver *8133 Rally Rider *8134 Night Crusher *8135 Bridge Chase *8147 Bullet Run *K8130 Tiny Turbo Collection 2008 *4294200 Racer Key Chain Ferrari *8153 Ferrari F1 Truck *8155 Ferrari F1 Pit *8156 Ferrari FXX 1:17 *8157 Ferrari F1 1:9 Power Racers *8490 Desert Hopper *8491 Ram Rod *8492 Mud Hopper *8493 Red Ace *8494 Ring of Fire *8496 Desert Hammer Speed Racer *8158 Speed Racer & Snake Oiler *8159 Racer X & Taejo Togokhan *8160 Cruncher Block & Racer X *8161 Grand Prix Race Tiny Turbos *7611 Police Car *7612 Muscle Car *7613 Track Racer *8148 EZ-Roadster *8149 Midnight Streak *8150 ZX Turbo *8151 Adrift Sport *8152 Speed Chasing *8154 Brick Street Customs *8495 Crosstown Craze *K8148 Mini Racers Collection 2009 Ferrari *8123 Ferrari F1 Racers *8168 Ferrari Victory *8185 Ferrari Truck Lamborghini *8169 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Power Racers *8162 Race Rig *8163 Blue Sprinter *8164 Extreme Wheelie *8165 Monster Jumper *8166 Wing Jumper *8167 Jump Riders RC *8183 Track Turbo RC *8184 Twin X-treme RC Tiny Turbos *7800 Off Road Racer *7801 Rally Racer *7802 Le Mans Racer *8119 Thunder Racer *8120 Rally Sprinter *8121 Track Marshal *8122 Desert Viper *8124 Ice Rally *8125 Thunder Raceway *8126 Desert Challenge *8182 Monster Crushers *8186 Street Extreme *McDR1US 6 x 2 Turbo *McDR2US Rally Fire *McDR3US Curve Cruiser *McDR4US Circuit Star *McDR5US Lap Star *McDR6US EZ Rally *McDR7US Curve Chaser *McDR8US Sport Racer *McDR1 Kurvencruiser *McDR2 Monster Rad *McDR3 Turbobooster *McDR4 Sportpfeil 2010 Lamborghini *8214 Gallardo LP 560-4 Polizia Air Stomper *7967 Fast *7968 Strong *7970 Hero *7971 Bad Tiny Turbos *8192 Lime Racer *8193 Blue Bullet *8194 Nitro Muscle *8195 Turbo Tow *8196 Chopper Jump *8197 Highway Chaos *8198 Ramp Crash *8199 Security Smash *8211 Brick Street Getaway *30030 Tiny Turbo Rally Raider *30033 Truck *30034 Tow Truck *30035 Off Road Racer 2 2011 Air Stomper *8221 Storming Enforcer *8227 Dragon Dueler *8228 Sting Striker *8231 Vicious Viper Tiny Turbos *8301 Urban Enforcer *8302 Rod Rider *8303 Demon Destroyer *8304 Smokin' Slickster *30036 Buggy Racer